F4 y un bebé
by Cari-Bum
Summary: Goo Jun Pyo se encuentra solo en su casa, su esposa y su hermana han ido de compras, pero el no esta solo, su sobrino esta a su cargo. Solo hay un problema, el no sabe nada de niños. Así que recurre a los F4 para pedir ayuda ¿Qué le pasará al pobre niño bajo el cuidado del F4?
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Los personajes de Boy Over Flowers no me pertenecen.

Disfruten este pequeño One Shot J

-Aish ¿Por qué no hay nadie en la casa?...¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?-

Goo Jun Pyo, el heredero de Shinwa se encontraba paseando en su habitación de un lado a otro. Ese día no había nadie más en la mansión Goo. Ni siquiera los sirvientes se encontraban en casa pues se les había dado el día libre.

Un chillido de nuevo estremeció el lugar y el heredero se revolvió el cabello desesperando.

-Por favor ya deja de llorar- Dijo acercándose al niño que se encontraba en su cama. El pequeño de poco más de un año no habia parado su llanto desde dos horas atrás.

-Soo Joon deja de llorar- Trataba de ordenar al pequeño pero eso solo incrementaba su llanto. Para colmo, su esposa no respondía el teléfono y su hermana menos.

Jun Pyo se sintió mas bien enojado

-Nonna ¿Por qué no respondes el teléfono? Todavía de que me obligas a cuidar a tu hijo y no respondes la maldita llamada- Dijo en voz más fuerte lo cual solo asusto al pequeño que dejo de llorar alto para hacerlo de manera más silenciosa. Al notarlo Jun Pyo lo miro y se acerco a él pero el niño trato de alejarse. Eso solo logro hacerlo sentir culpable.

Esa mañana el joven Jun Pyo había dado el día libre a los sirvientes pues quería pasar el día con su esposa. Pero su hermana Jun Hee había arruinado por completo sus planes ya que al enterarse que su cuñada tendría el día libre no tardo ni un minuto en dirigirse a su casa y suplicarle que debían salir de compras. Claro Jan DI no pudo negarse pero antes de siquiera enfadarse, su hermana ya salía de la casa con su esposa y el tenia en brazos a su pequeño sobrino.

-¡Cuidalo bien!- Grito su hermana desde su auto dejándolo sin tiempo para protestar. No era la primera vez que cuidaba a su sobrino pero siempre era junto a Jan Di y ella era la que sabia como calmar al pequeño, ahora, encontrándose totalmente solo no tenía la mas mínima idea de que hacer.

El niño se había tranquilizado un poco así que Jun Pyo lo tomo en brazos. El niño lo miraba con curiosidad cuando de pronto comenzó a jalar su cabello

-Auch- Se quejo y eso solo dio paso a una nueva ronda de llanto.

-Piensa Goo Jun Pyo…Piensa…Alguien que sepa cuidar niños…- La idea vino a su mente de inmediato así que tomo las llaves de su auto, las cosas que le había dejado su hermana y al niño.

Cuando abrió la puerta del auto noto que no podía sentarlo simplemente ahí. SU hermana habia dejado una silla para auto especial así que Goo Jun Pyo comenzó a intentar colocarla. Mientras lo hacía dejo al niño en el suelo.

Tardo más de 30 minutos acomodando la silla hasta que lo logro.

-Listo- Dijo sonriendo, luego busco al niño pero ya no estaba a su lado en el suelo. Asustado comenzó a buscarlo y llamarlo. Lo encontró en el jardín jugando alegremente con tierra.

-¡Yah! Deja de jugar con la tierra y ven acá- Dijo el chico como si el niño lo entendiera completamente-Te estoy hablando- Dijo de nuevo pero el niño no parecía prestar atención-Aish, serás mi sobrino pero me estas disgustando ¿Qué acaso no le harás caso al gran Jun Pyo?-

El niño seguía jugando con tierra así que Jun Pyo lo tomo en brazos y lo llevo al auto lo cual hizo que el niño gritará enojado. Una vez en el auto no tardo en ponerlo en marcha y en dirigirse a toda velocidad a su destino. Cuando llego no se molesto en tocar la puerta, entro como si nada.

.

.

.

So Yi Jeong habia decidido dedicar ese día a su próxima exhibición por lo cual comenzó a trabajar en sus piezas. Ga Eul le había avisado que tenía algunos trabajos que evaluar de la escuela donde trabajaba como maestra por lo cual decidieron no verse ese día.

El día era tranquilo, la música Jazz sonaba por el equipo de sonido mientras el hacia danzar sus dedos creando una nueva obra maestra. Debía ser muy cuidadoso pues a pesar de haber recuperado su mano artísticamente hablando a veces si trabajaba durante muchas horas le comenzaba a doler. Por ello se tomaba las cosas con calma.

La paz en su estudio era palpable, al menos antes de que la puerta fuera abierta abruptamente. El alfarero, debido a la sorpresa casi arruina su pieza pero pudo hacer unos cuantos movimientos para recuperarla. Finalmente se puso de pie sorprendido

-Goo Jun Pyo ¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo sorprendido de ver a su amigo con su sobrino en brazos.

El chico de cabello rizado dejo al pequeño en el suelo para después mirara su amigo

-Yi Jeong ¿No está Ga Eul aquí?- Dio una rápida mirada pero no había señales de la novia de su amigo.

-No…-Dijo algo inseguro su amigo- ¿Para que la buscas?-

-¿Qué no es obvio? Nonna me ha encargado a su hijo pero yo no se nada de niños-

-No es la primera vez que lo cuidas-

-Es la primera vez que lo cuido solo, así que pensé ya que tu novia es maestra y es mujer debe saber cuidar niños-

-Si eso es un hecho pero ella no…- Su frase fue interrumpida cuando se escucharon varios jarrones caer al suelo. Yi Jeong de inmediato se apresuro y al llegar al lado de la mesa donde varios de sus jarrones se estaban secando de la capa de pintura para la base estaban en el suelo hechos trizas. Soo Jonn había jalado el mantel que cubría la mesa y en el acto los jarrones cayeron, pero Yi jeong ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de molestarse pues el llanto del niño lo dejo petrificado. Se había hecho una pequeña herida en la frente.

-Goo Jun pyo vamos al hospital a ver a Ji Hoo ¡Ahora!- El heredero tomo en brazos al pequeño y ambos salieron de inmediato. Yi Jeong tomo las llaves de su auto sin siquiera quitarse el delantal que usaba para trabajar. Subió al auto y siguió a Jun Pyo. En el camino marco a su novia pues se dio cuenta que Goo Jun pyo no podría solo con el cuidado del niño y su novia era necesaria en esos momentos.

-Maldición- Dijo al ser enviado al buzón de voz. Siguio conduciendo hasta que llegaron al hospital donde trabajaba Ji Hoo.

.

.

.

.

El hospital se encontraba inusualmente tranquilo. Como siempre había mucha actividad, doctores revisando a los pacientes, enfermeras poniendo inyecciones…pero a pesar de ello el movimiento no era frenético. El doctor Yoon Ji Hoo se encontraba de camino a su oficina después de revisar a su último paciente. Solo había que terminar un reporte y podría ir a casa a descansar un rato. No es que no durmiera por los pasillos del hospital o en su oficina pero extrañaba su cama. Además había pensado ir a echar un ojo a la fundación pues había papeles que arreglar, donaciones que recibir.

Cuando termino el informe se recostó un poco en su silla, se quito los lentes y por un momento dejo que su mente divagara. Cerró los ojos mientras una melodía en piano sonaba desde su computadora relajándolo. Abrió los ojos y miro una de las fotos en su escritorio. En ella se encontraban Geum Jan DI, Goo Jun Pyo y él. Los tres sonreían a la cámara. Recordaba aquel día, fue antes de la boda de sus amigos. Ese día Jun Pyo apareció en su casa y lo subió al auto, después pasaron por Jan Di y los tres se dirigieron a las afueras de Seul para disfrutar un paseo. Pudo haberse sentido molesto pues a veces era demasiado ver a Jun Pyo y Jan Di juntos pero aquel día no fue el caso, los tres rieron y compartieron momentos muy agradables. Claro que no perdieron la oportunidad de tomar una foto lo cual agradecía pues le gustaba tener una pequeña prueba de la importancia que tenían ambos en su vida.

Tan inmerso estaba en el recuerdo que no escucho el caos que se generaba fuera de su oficina pues las enfermeras y doctoras comenzaron a armar un alboroto. Súbitamente la puerta de su oficina se abrió asustando a Ji Hoo. Al levantar la mirada se encontró con dos de sus mejores amigos, al principio les dio una mirada de sorpresa para después cambiar a una de duda pues no era la primera vez que lo visitaban en el hospital por lo cual no comprendía porque la agresividad al entrar a su oficina. Todo esto ocurrió en cosa de 20 segundos cuando se percato de que su mejor amigo sostenía en brazos a un pequeño que conocía bastante bien. El hijo de la hermana de Jun Pyo, entonces noto la pequeña herida en la frente y de inmediato hizo que Jun Pyo se sentará en el sillón y llamo a una de las enfermeras para que llevaran equipo de primeros auxilios.

Yi Jeong seguía tratando de hablar por teléfono pero la llamada seguía sin conectar. Cuando la enfermera regreso Ji Hoo puso manos a la obra. Por suerte la herida no era muy profunda ni grave pero pudo notar la preocupación de su mejor amigo, se encontraba algo pálido y no dejaba de observar al pequeño temiendo que algo peor sucediera.

-Listo, no dejará marca- Dijo el joven doctor después de limpiar y atender la herida-Por suerte no necesitará puntos….-Escucho los suspiros de alivio de Jun Pyo y Yi Jeong-Ahora explíquenme que ocurrió-

-Fue mi culpa-Dijo Jun Pyo-No lo vigile, fui al estudio de Yi Jeong, el jalo el mantel y tiro sus jarrones, se golpeo pero no tuvo más heridas-

Ji Hoo miro a su amigo un momento

-¿Y Jan Di?-

-Ella se fue con nonna, por lo tanto me dejaron solo…¡Yo no sé cuidar niños!-

-Hubieras buscado a alguien que si sepa…-

-Pensé en Ga Eul por eso fui con Yi Jeong-

Ji Hoo miro al aludido

-Ella no estaba conmigo obviamente y no contesta mis llamadas-

-Goo Jun Pyo debemos dejarlo con alguien que sepa cuidarlo ¿Qué tal tus papas?-

-De viaje-

-¿Las hermanas de Woo Bin?-

Ji Hoo hace lo imposible por no rodar los ojos por las expresiones de sus amigos. Pero una sonrisa escapa de sus labios "Como será cuando tengan hijos" Piensa el doctor

Si perder tiempo Yi Jeong y Jun Pyo se dirigen hacia la casa de Woo Bin. Ji Hoo se queda en su oficina quitándose la bata y alistándose para marcharse cuando de pronto algo lo jala su pantalón.

Algo sorprendido mira hacia abajo para encontrar al pequeño sobrino de su amigo en el suelo sonriendo pidiendo atención. Yoon Ji Hoo no puede evitar reír y se agacha para mirar al pequeño

-Tienes un tío tan distraído- Niega con la cabeza, se pone de pie y sale del hospital con el niño en brazos. Se da cuenta de que no podrá llevar su moto así que llama a su chofer quien en 15 minutos llega.

-A la mansión de los Song- Le pide. El chofer acata sus órdenes pero Ji Hoo no pierde la mirada de extrañeza que le dirige al verlo con un niño en brazos.

-Por suerte tienes a tus tíos para que no te pase nada- Dice Ji Hoo al pequeño que no para de jugar con un bolígrafo del joven doctor.

.

.

.

Yi Jeong y Jun Pyo llegan rápidamente a la mansión de los Song. En la puerta los recibe el propio Woo Bin quien al ser informado del arribo de sus amigos se apresura a saludarlos.

-Yo yo my bros a que debo esta visita…últimamente los dos han estado ocupados- Se queja el príncipe Song. Y es que a pesar de que su familia lidera un negocio importante en construcciones y otro con la mafia, Song Woo Bin vive por sus amigos y últimamente entre que Jun Pyo se caso, Yi Jeong tiene novia y Ji Hoo se la pasa entre la fundación el hospital y la clínica no pueden pasar tiempo juntos.

Yi Jeong, el más cercano al príncipe Song lo saluda con un abrazo corto y Jun Pyo imita su acción pues se da cuenta de que casi no han pasado tiempo juntos los cuatro en los últimos meses.

-Woo Bin tienes que ayudarme-

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunta preocupado el pelirrojo, de inmediato se pone serio, haciendo tácticas en su cabeza pues Jun Pyo luce consternado y ellos siempre recurren a él si necesitan más protección o si necesitan información de algún peligro potencial

-¿Están tus hermanas?-

Los pensamientos del príncipe de la mafia se congelan al instante "Este hombre ya perdió la cabeza"

-¿Para qué quieres a mis hermanas?-

-Aish contesta están o no-

-Sorry my bro pero se fueron de compras…a Francia-

-¿Y ahora qué hago?-

-No has contestado para que las quieres-El heredero lo miro como si fuera tonto lo cual honestamente no estaba para aguantar.

-Pues que no ves que mi sobrino..-

La cara de Woo Bin muestra confusión, la de Yi Jeong muestra sorpresa pues no se había percatado del pequeño detalle

-¿Dónde está?-

-¿Lo dejaste en el auto?- Dice el alfarero preocupado. Los tres salen corriendo pero el auto esta vacio.

-Omo donde esta…donde esta…me van a matar, primero mi hermana y despues Jan Di-

-Aish Goo Jun Pyo –Dice Woo Bin alterado para después sacar su celular-Quiero a 5 hombres aquí de inmediato-

Los hombres salen de inmediato pues la voz de su jefe es de extrema urgencia

-Necesito que localicen al sobrino de Jun Pyo- Los cinco hombres ocultan bien sus emociones al menos por un momento pues al siguiente todos muestran un rostro confuso y además sorprendido y no es para menos. Ellos fueron contratados por una familia dedicada a la mafia, sus trabajos consisten en proteger, luchar, recabar información, incluso deshacerse de personas _non gratas_ pero jamás esperaron que tuvieran que ocuparse de un niño.

En ese momento un auto llega y el chofer sale y abre la puerta al joven doctor que al salir con el niño en brazos mira sorprendido la escena frente a él. 5 hombres de Woo Bin listos para la acción pero….¿Cual acción?

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunta el doctor

-Soo Jonn- Exclama el heredero para correr hacia Ji Hoo y tomarlo en brazos

-Goo Jun Pyo eres el peor tio del mundo, mira que dejarlo en el hospital.

Woo Bin indica a sus hombres que pueden retirarse

-¿Y que hacían todos ellos aquí?- Exclama el callado de los F4

-Iban a buscar al hijo de Jun Hee debido a la incompetencia de su hermano para cuidarlo-

-¡No se cuidar niños!- Se defiende el heredero

Sus tres amigos no pueden evitar sonreír

-¿Y ahora cual es el plan?- Dice el alfarero

Después de intentar contactar varias veces con su novia se ha dado por vencido y ha descartado dicha opción.

-Vayamos a la sala de los F4 así al menos cuidaremos que no se pierda de nuevo el niño- Dice Ji Hoo. Todos lo siguen en sus autos ahora si con el niño en brazos.

Una vez llegada a la sala de los F4 los cuatro miran con extrañeza el lugar, hace unos años ahí era donde se divertían, donde perdían el tiempo, donde planeaban quien seria el siguiente en obtener una tarjeta roja.

Si alguien les hubiera dicho que dentro de algunos años en la sala estarían 4 hombres ocupados en sus negocios, 2 hombres ocupados con sus relaciones y uno de ellos además preocupado por su sobrino se hubieran reído sin parar y después les habrían dado una tarjeta roja.

De alguna manera estando los 4 las ideas de cómo entretener al pequeño surgieron solas.

Yi Jeong y Woo Bin lo sentaron en la mesa de billar y el niño gateaba por ella y jugaba con las bolas.

Ambos reían imaginando al pequeño jugando realmente

-Nos daría una paliza- Afirmo Woo Bin. De pronto Soo Jonn comenzó a llorar. Ambos se miraron asustados mientras sus amigos se acercaban.

-¿Qué le hicieron?- Dijo sospechosamente Ji Hoo

-Nosotros nada- Afirmo el pelirrojo

-Dios que es ese olor- Exclamo el ex Casanova

Ji Hoo abrió los ojos al comprender la situación

-Bien Jun Pyo espero que sepas cambiar pañales-

-¿Qué?- Respondieron los tres al unísono

Yi Jeong, y Ji Hoo dieron pasos hacia atrás mientras Jun Pyo pensaba que hacer.

Para sorpresa de los 3, Song Woo Bin hablo

-Trae la pañalera- El heredero acato la orden pero seguía sin comprender que harían a continuación.

-¿Recuerdas a Hae Min?- Pregunto el chico a su mejor amigo

-si…era muy guapa pero algo mayor para mi gusto-Los tres seguían sin comprender a que iba la pregunta, Jun Pyo le dio las cosas a Woo Bin

-Bueno-Dijo mientras acostaba al niño en la alfombra y comenzaba a quitarle la ropa al pequeño-Ella tenía un sobrino. Por ella aprendí a cambiar pañales.- Afirmo. Ji Hoo comenzó a reír silenciosamente y Yi Jeong intento contener la risa pero cuando Jun Pyo soltó una sonora carcajada los otros dos no se contuvieron

-¡Callense o ustedes cambiaran el pañal!- Los tres mordieron sus labios para que ningún sonido saliera. Era tarea imposibles pues imaginar al príncipe de la mafia cambiando pañales era demasiado, ahora verlo en vivo y a todo color era algo que simplemente no podrían superar jamás. Una vez terminada la tarea fue a tirar las cosas

-Woo Bin esta lleno de sorpresas- Indico Ji Hoo.

Después de ello la tarde se paso entre cuidar que el niño no tirara nada ni se hiciera daño e intentar controlarlo y calmarlo. Iban de un lado a otro siguiéndolo, jugando con él, quitando los posibles peligros de su camino.

No sabían la hora pero finalmente los 4 se encontraban acostados en el suelo en diferentes posiciones medio dormidos, esperando pacientemente que el pequeño por fin fuera a los brazos de Morfeo y es que no había tomado ninguna siesta por lo cual sabían que caería rendido.

Pero mientras miraban al niño los 4 sintieron sueño. Eso de ser niñeros no era tarea sencilla.

.

.

.

Goo Jun Hee y Geum Jan Di entraron a la sala de los F4 al ser informadas por el secretario Jung que Jun Pyo se encontraba en dicho lugar. Chu Ga Eul iba con ellas pues las habia encontrado mientras ella hacia algunas compras con su mamá y al final se habia quedado con su amiga y la cuñada de esta.

Las tres sonrieron ante la escena.

Yoon Ji Hoo se encontraba sentado en el suelo recargándose en el sillón totalmente dormido. So Yi Jeong y Song Woo Bin estaban tirados en el suelo con los ojos cerrados y finalmente Goo Jun Pyo se encontraba en el suelo completamente con su sobrino recargado en su pecho, ambos abandonados en un dulce sueño. Jun Hee no desaprovecho la oportunidad y antes de que despertaran, les tomo una foto pues quería atesorar ese momento.

Chu Ga Eul se acerco a despertar a su novio y a su mejor amigo, Yoon Ji Hoo escucho sonidos y despertó sin ayuda de nadie. Finalmente Goo Jun Pyo se despertó al sentir que su hermana le quitaba al niño de su pecho. De inmediato ella se dio cuenta de la pequeña herida en la frente, sabía que algo así pasaría pero también sabía que nada grave ocurriría pues su hermano era sobreprotector con los que amaba y eso incluía al pequeño Soo Jonn.

-Nonna, lo siento…-

-No te preocupes, son niños pero ten cuidado la próxima vez-

-¡¿Próxima vez?!- Exclamaron los F4 totalmente despiertos. Las chicas rieron de ellos pues suponían que habría sido demasiado divertido verlos cuidar al niño.

.

.

.

Goo Jun Hee llego a su casa. Estaba exhausta pero contenta de haber pasado tiempo con su cuñada y además con el hecho de que su hermano hubiera dado tiempo a su hijo. Cuando dejo al pequeño en su cuna sonrió con ternura. Los F4 ya no eran los mismos niños mimados y arrogantes de antaño.

Recordó a su hermano haciendo berrinche porque Jan Di se había ido con ella, recordó a Yi Jeong regañando a su novia por no contestar el teléfono, recordó a Ji Hoo sonriendo ante la pelea de sus amigos, recordó a Woo Bin hablando seriamente con Jun Pyo acerca de darle un guardaespaldas al niño. No, Jun Hee no tenía solo un hermano pequeño, tenia 4.

Unos brazos rodearon su cintura y sonrió. Cierto, su matrimonio había sido un desastre por años pero cuando su padre estuvo en coma y lo descubrió, su esposo se había mostrado atento y había sido de ayuda lo cual ella agradeció enormemente y poco a poco todo ese desastre se acomodo. Ambos se acoplaron y tomaron cariño el uno por el otro.

-¿Qué le paso a mi hijo?-Dijo Han Kang al mirar a su hijo en la cuna

-Un pequeño accidente-

-La próxima vez lo dejas con la niñera-

Jun Hee se giro a mirarlo

-Mi hermano lo ama, nada mejor que tener a alguien cuidándote cuando tus papas no estén y que te ame- Dijo la chica. Han Kang suspiro resignado

-Bien pero que tenga mas cuidado- Dijo para después jalar a su esposa pues era mejor dormir.

" _Cuando los F4 tengan hijos, serán los niños mas afortunados del mundo"_ Pensó Jun Hee antes de dormir con una sonrisa en el rostro.

FIN

A/N: Hola espero que este pequeño One-Shot haya sido de su agrado, si me equivoque en algún nombre o algo por el estilo agradeceré que me corrijan. También quiero agradecerles a las personas que hayan leído los otros dos One-Shot que he escrito, gracias por los review. Espero poderles traer pronto uno mas.


	2. Chapter 2

Ya que les gusto tanto se me ocurrió un pequeño capitulo extra así que disfruten este pequeño regalo J

Disclamer: Los personajes de Boy Over Flowers no me pertenecen

So Yi Jeong no era más el Casanova de antes. Siempre oculto que detrás de aquella sonrisa encantadora se encontraba un dolor y un miedo que lo atormentaba. Pero ese miedo poco a poco había ido desapareciendo, ahora tal vez tenía otros miedos pero eran más fáciles de sobrellevar.

Uno de sus nuevos miedos era que a la pequeña que tenía en brazos le sucediera algo.

-Yu Min- Llamaba el alfarero a la pequeña quien reía alegre al ver el rostro de Yi Jeong que le sonreía y hacia muecas extrañas para que la niña riera.

-¿Quién es la pequeña consentida?- Decía mientras la levantaba en brazos.

-¿Estás seguro que puedes cuidarla Yi Jeong?-

-Tranquilo Hyung tu pequeño angelito estará a salvo conmigo-

-Regresaremos lo mas antes posible Yi Jeong si necesitas cualquier cosa siempre puedes llamarnos o tal vez llamar a..-

-Que poca confianza me tienes Eun Jae- Decía el alfarero a su cuñada mientras le sonreía con cariño, cierto era que la chica siempre seria su primer amor pero ahora su corazón estaba ocupado por alguien mas

-Cuídala bien Yi Jeong- Dijo su hermano despidiéndose. Eun Jae le dio una última mirada para seguir a su esposo y finalmente salir del estudio del alfarero.

-Hoy el tío Yi Jeong te cuidará, no te preocupes, nos divertiremos mucho.- Cargando a la niña decidió llevarla a la sala donde acomodo una cobija en el suelo y sentó a la pequeña de dos años mientras esta jugaba con sus juguetes. Yi Jeong se unió al juego, tomaba sus peluches y muñecas mientras hacía sonidos graciosos y voces chillonas.

La niña agitaba sus brazos y reía ante las ocurrencias de su tío. Eso hasta que sonó el celular del alfarero.

-¿Si? Oh abuelo…Si he trabajado en ello pero aun no he terminado…¡¿Qué?! Abuelo eso es en dos días…pero…está bien-

El joven So termino la llamada disgustado. En un museo de Francia habían pedido que el joven realizara una pieza excepcional para una exposición especial. El joven So había aceptado pues eso daría a conocer incluso más su trabajo, mientras estuvo fuera, el nombre So Yi Jeong tomo mucha importancia en Europa. La pieza debía enviarla dentro de una semana pero la llamada que había recibido era para informarle que querían la pieza para unos días antes, eso solo le dejaba dos días al alfarero para terminarla. La pieza estaba en el horno y no estaría lista hasta dentro de dos horas pero después había que pintarla, darle acabados, etc. Lo cual si era honesto jamás estaría listo si comenzaba mañana. Miro su reloj, tenía dos horas para encontrar a quien cuidará de su pequeña sobrina. Sus padres no eran una opción, los padres de Eun Jae tampoco lo eran pues se encontraban en Japón por trabajo. Jun Hee, la hermana de Jun Pyo habia ido a Busan con su esposo para unos negocios.

Solo le quedaban unas cuantas opciones. Decidió tomar la primera opción y se dirigió a su auto con la niña y las cosas necesarias. Por suerte a diferencia de su amigo, el si sabia como poner un asiento para bebe en los autos así que en menos de 10 minutos comenzaba su camino.

Llego a una zona de la clase media, estaciono el auto frente a un edificio sencillo. SI bien el creía que no era el lugar perfecto para vivir, tampoco estaba tan mal como otras zonas de Seul.

Tomo a la pequeña en brazos quien hacia sonidos tratando de llamar la atención de su tío. Se dirigió al ascensor y pulso para que lo dejara en el tercer piso. Antes de que las puertas se cerraran una chica de aproximadamente 20 años abordo en el mismo elevador. La chica era linda, no podía negarlo. Claramente sintió como la mirada de la joven no lo dejaba en ningún momento. Comenzó a sentirse incomodo. ¿El Casanova incomodo por obtener la atención de una mujer? Si, era extraño pero estaba sucediendo. Suspiro aliviado cuando el ascensor se detuvo en el tercer piso, se dirigió rápidamente al pequeño apartamento que conocía demasiado bien y decidió llamar, pues aunque tenía la clave del mismo, por respeto prefirió anunciar su llegada. Sin embargo, nada sucedió, la puerta no se abrió y ni siquiera se escuchaba actividad dentro del apartamento. Decidió entrar. Dejo a la niña en el pequeño sillón pues no había señales de vida en la sala ni la cocina, se dirigió a la pequeña habitación y abrió la puerta.

El ex - casanova no pudo evitar sonreír ante la visión que apareció, una joven dormía plácidamente, decidió despertarla pero cuando se acerco noto que algo no estaba bien. La chica parecía haberse quedado dormida al instante pues ni siquiera se había puesto una pijama.

-¿Ga Eul?- Llamo suavemente pero la chica no se despertó, preocupado por esta situación se acerco a su novia y fue cuando lo noto, estaba mas pálida de lo normal, pero sus mejillas se encontraban rojas, toco su frente solo para percatarse que estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

-¡Ga Eul!- Dijo sentándose a su lado, la chica intento abrir los ojos pero no podía, su cuerpo se sentía demasiado pesado.- Ga Eul despierta- Dijo preocupado el chico. Finalmente la joven abrió los ojos

-¿Yi Jeong?-

-¿Qué tienes?-

-No me siento bien-

-¿Fuiste al doctor?- La chica solo negó con la cabeza. –Aish-

Tomo su celular y marco un número bastante conocido y familiar para él

-¿Diga?- Se escucho al otro lado de la línea

-Ji Hoo, ¿Estas en el hospital?-

-No, estoy en mi casa, Salí temprano- AL oír esto el alfarero se sintió un poco culpable por lo que iba a pedir

-Ji Hoo discúlpame pero necesito un enorme favor-

-Que pasa Yi Jeong- El joven doctor se percato que su descanso tendría que esperar

-Es Ga Eul vine a su casa pero está ardiendo en fiebre no se que tiene- La preocupación en la voz de su amigo hizo que de inmediato respondiera

-Tráela a mi casa, aquí tengo todo lo necesario-

-Gracias, no le digas a Jan Di o se preocupará-

-Tranquilo, además ella está cubriendo su turno en el hospital-

-Está bien-

Así terminaba su llamada. La mente de Yi Jeong no pensaba claramente. Tomo a Ga EUl en brazos, iba a prisa a salir del pequeño apartamento cuando unos pequeños balbuceos lo detuvieron.

Su sobrina. "No puedo dejarla aquí mientras bajo a Ga Eul pero tampoco puedo bajarla primero y dejarla en el auto."

La idea vino a su mente de inmediato. Coloco a su novia en el sillón e intento despertarla de nuevo. La chica esta vez estaba más consiente sobre todo después de sentir unas manitas en su brazo.

-¿Yi Jeong?- Dijo la chica –¿Esa es Yu Min?-

-Sí, escúchame Ga Eul necesito que subas a mi espalda y te sujetes bien-

-¿Estas loco?- Respondió en voz apenas audible

-No, por favor necesito que lleguemos con Ji Hoo-

-Pero..-

-¡Chu Ga Eul!-

La chica se sorprendió por su tono autoritario pero decidió que era mejor hacerle caso. Subio a su espalda y se sujeto. Luego sintió como el joven se agachaba.

El alfarero tenía en brazos a su sobrina y en su espalda a su novia, salió del apartamento y nunca supo como logro cerrar la puerta pues también cargaba las cosas de la niña. Se dirigió al ascensor, cuando este se abrió revelo a una señora en sus cincuentas quien miraba curiosa al Ex – Casanova, y es que era extraña la imagen, un joven apuesto con una señorita a su espalda y una niña en brazos.

Finalmente llego al auto donde fue otra odisea poder acomodar a su novia y a su sobrina. Una vez listas arranco el auto sin tardanza a casa de Ji Hoo. Cuando llego, hizo lo mismo, cargo a la pequeña en brazos y a su novia en la espalda. Ji Hoo abrió la puerta y se sorprendió pero de inmediato ayudo a su amigo, tomo a la pequeña en brazos y le indico a Yi Jeong que colocara a su novia en el cuarto de huéspedes. Cuando la acomodo en la cama, Ji Hoo puso manos a la obra.

Yi Jeong decidió esperarlo afuera con su sobrina cuando alguien más entro a la casa

-¡Yo! Ji Hoo vamos a comer…¿YI Jeong?-

-¿Woo Bin? Ya! Pensé que hoy estabas muy ocupado- Dijo molesto el pelinegro

-Tsk, el ocupado eras tú, te dije que saliéramos a comer y dijiste "No puedo Woo Bin te veo después" y mira, te encuentro en casa de Ji Hoo con tu sobrina….-Hasta ese momento el príncipe Song se percato de que Yi Jeong tenía en brazos a Yu Min-Oh! Si es la pequeña Yu Min ¿Cómo estas princess?- La niña sonrió y estiro los brazos pidiendo que el joven Song la cargara, el chico no se hizo del rogar. Convivían mas con el hijo de Jun Hee pero en las pocas ocasiones que tenían de ver a Yu Min todos la consentían demasiado, además era más tranquila que el pequeño sobrino de Jun Pyo.

-Por eso no podía verte, mi hermano me dejo de niñero-

-Pero si Hyung te dejo de niñero ¿Qué haces aquí?-

En ese momento el joven doctor salía de la habitación

-¿Qué tiene?- pregunto el pelinegro.

-Una infección en la garganta muy fuerte, ya le di antibióticos por el momento solo necesita descansar, estará bien-

-¿De quién hablan?- Dijo el pelirrojo curioso

-Ga Eul- Respondió simplemente Ji Hoo

-Que tiene la pequeña Ga Eul- Dijo Woo Bin solo para molestar a su mejor amigo pues sabía que odiaba que llamara "La pequeña Ga Eul" a su novia.

-Esta enferma, que bueno que fuiste a verla pero lo que quiero que me expliques es que hacia ahí con tu sobrina, es pequeña Yi Jeong es más fácil que se enferme, no era el momento para que te pusieras a jugar con Ga Eul a ser padres- El príncipe Song soltó una carcajada que contagio a la niña mientras su tío quería golpear a su amigo por sus palabras

-Quería encargarle a Yu Min, tengo una pieza que entregar en dos días y no creo lograr terminarla-

\- ¿Entonces porque decidiste cuidar a Yu Min?-

-Mi abuelo me llamo después de que aceptara cuidar a mi sobrina-

-¿Qué pasa si no entregas la pieza?-

-Perderé la oportunidad de exponer en Francia-

-Bueno, eso solo deja una solución-

-¿Y cual es esa?-

-Yo cuidaré a tu sobrina- Dijo Woo Bin-¿Qué? No me miren así, soy capaz de lograrlo. Ve a tu estudio, yo te alcanzare mas tarde..-

-¿Y Ga Eul?-

-Hasta que se despierte no puedes hacer nada, una vez que recobre el conocimiento la llevare a tu estudio- Prometió Ji Hoo

-Yo…..Esta bien- Dijo dándose por vencido. Salió de casa de Ji Hoo con Woo Bin detrás de él. Le entrego sus cosas y el asiento para auto para después dirigirse a su estudio pues la pieza ya casi saldría del horno y debía comenzar con la decoración.

-¿A dónde la llevarás?-

-Tu tranquilo, solo daré un paseo por la ciudad, te veo en el estudio de Yi Jeong- El Doctor asintió no muy seguro pero no había mas opciones.

Song Woo Bin decidió llevarla al parque y camino con la niña en brazos disfrutando del día. Algo cansado decidió sentarse. La niña se comenzó a quedar dormida.

-Bueno, al menos no eres tan latosa-

A los pocos minutos una joven bastante atractiva se sentaba a su lado

-Que bonita niña- Exclamo la chica, Woo Bin la miro y no pudo negar que era guapa. Cuando el chico la miro ella le dedico una mirada coqueta y una sonrisa traviesa

-Claro que es una niña hermosa- Respondió

-Seguro con un papá tan guapo…-

-Su papá no es tan guapo como yo-

-O sea que no es tu hija- Dijo la chica mas provocativamente

-No, es mi sobrina- El siempre considero a todas las familias de los F4 como suyas, así que tomaba al hermano de Yi Jeong como el suyo.

-Que suerte tiene de tener un tío tan atento..y guapo-

-Por supuesto-

Woo Bin intercambiaba palabras con la joven y sobre todo miradas que prometían demasiado que no se percato que la niña despertaba lentamente.

A pesar de tener dos años de edad si algo la caracterizaba era que era muy posesiva con la atención de sus tíos. No los veía seguido pero siempre exigía atención de ellos, solamente toleraba a Jan Di y Ga Eul y era porque ambas la consentían. Entonces al mirar a su tío Woo Bin dándole atención a esa chica la niña comenzó a llorar

-Hey hey sh sh sh- De inmediato el joven Song quito su atención de la chica a su lado y miro a Yu Min-¿Qué tienes princess?-

-¿Puedo cargarla?- Dijo la chica para ganar de nuevo la atención del pelirrojo

-Este…seguro- Pero la niña lo primero que hizo fue jalarle las extensiones a la chica y esta de inmediato le devolvió a la niña a Woo Bin y se marcho sin decir nada, enojada. La pequeña Yu Min reía y Woo Bin no pudo evitar seguir la risa de la pequeña

-Vaya tan pequeña y ya eres capaz de asustar a las mujeres- Decidió que era hora de ir al estudio de Yi Jeong. Cuando llego, Jun Pyo se encontraba también en el lugar

-Venia a pedirle un favor pero está ocupado- Dijo Jun Pyo mientras ambos veían como el alfarero se concentraba pintando y dando textura a un jarrón, bastante bonito a decir verdad- Quería pedirle si convencía a Ga Eul de que convenciera a Jan Di de irnos de viaje el fin de semana-

-¿Desde cuándo pides permiso-

-Desde que Jan DI deja de hablarme si no le pregunto antes-

Ambos decidieron jugar con la niña en la sala del estudio. La niña tomo un poco de cerámica y comenzó a apretarla con sus manitas. Los chicos la miraban fascinados hasta que la aventó y esta cayó en el rostro de Jun Pyo

-¡Yah!-

-Creo que no le agradas-Dijo sonriendo Woo Bin

-Aish es que tiene que ser tan maleducada, soy el Gran Goo Jun Pyo debería respetarme-

Aun así siguieron jugando un poco hasta que la pequeña comenzó a llorar pidiendo alimento.

-Jun Pyo- Llamo Yi Jeong algo alterado-Por favor denle de comer-

Woo Bin y Jun Pyo decidieron aceptar la petición de su amigo pues tenia que terminar pronto el jarron. Abrieron la pequeña maleta donde venían todas las cosas de la niña, pero cuando sacaron el alimento ambos se miraron. Como ya era mayor ya requería de otra alimentación, optaron por abrir un frasco con papilla. Woo Bin la sostenía entre sus piernas mientras Jun pyo intentaba que la niña comiera sin embargo la niña no dejaba de aventar la cuchara

-Simplemente comete esto- Decía Jun Pyo-No creo que sepa tan mal- De pronto tomo la cuchara y probo la papilla-Interesante- Dijo para agarrar otra cucharada

-Goo Jun pyo deja de comerte el alimento de la niña-

-Pero no sabe mal y ella no quiere-

La niña al ver que el chico de cabello rizado disfrutaba de su comida se acerco y le intento quitar la cuchara. Al ver esto Jun Pyo le dio una cucharada y la niña finalmente termino de comer. Decidieron sentarse y ver televisión. Al poco rato la puerta se abrió revelando a Ga Eul quien caminaba lentamente del brazo de Ji Hoo. Al escuchar la puerta el alfarero se acerco y ayudo a su novia.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Mejor-

-Aun necesita descansar-

EL chico asintió y llevo a la chica a su habitación para que descansara tranquila.

-Yi Jeong, ya te habia dicho que este estudio no es un lugar seguro para niños- Comento la chica mientras se recostaba. Después del incidente con el sobrino de Jun Pyo la chica le habia dicho a su novio que en el estudio habia muchos peligros para un bebe.

-Tu tranquila no pasará nada…-

Apenas pudo terminar esas palabras cuando una serie de ruidos se escucharon.

-Quedate aquí y descansa- Ordeno para averiguar que habia sucedido. Cuando llego a la sala noto que uno de sus jarrones estaba destrozado y que Jun Pyo tenía cortadas en las manos, también vio a Woo Bin en el suelo sosteniendo a la niña.

-¿Qué paso?-

-Pues tu sobrina quiso agarrar el jarrón pero no pude salvarlo-

Ji Hoo regresaba con el botiquín de primeros auxilios y ayudaba a su amigo. Yi Jeong negó con la cabeza, definitivamente los F4 no eran buenos niñeros.

Cuando terminaron de limpiar, el resto del F4 se quedo en la sala viendo una película de princesas con la pequeña mientras Yi Jeong terminaba a tiempo el jarrón, llamo a uno de los hombres del museo para que lo llevara al estudio del museo y ahí dejaran que se secara pues no confiaba en esos momentos en dejarlo en su estudio. Cuando llego a la sala, la niña no estaba dormida pero sus amigos si, rio un poco para despues despertarlos y enviarlos a casa. Se quedo en la sala tratando de dormir a su sobrina. Pero la niña estaba muy entretenida viendo películas de princesas.

Ga Eul despertó dándose cuenta que había oscurecido pero aun así su novio no estaba en su habitación. No era la primera vez que se quedaba con Yi Jeong, así que bajo para ver si aun seguía trabajando en su pieza o estaba haciendo otra cosa. Cuando llego a la sala vio al alfarero dormido con la niña en brazos quien también descansaba. Busco una cobija y los cubrió a ambos pero eso solo logro que el chico despertara.

-Terminaste tu jarrón- Dijo la chica sentándose a su lado mientras Yi Jeong trataba de no moverse demasiado para no despertar a su sobrina

-Si-

-¿En que te inspiraste esta vez?- El chico sonrió y miro a su sobrina lo cual Ga Eul entendió de inmediato. Ambos se quedaron platicando un rato y después vieron una película, no supieron cuando cayeron en un sueño placido.

A la mañana siguiente, Eun Jae y su esposo entraban al estudio de Yi Jeong, al no escuchar nada buscaron al joven alfarero pero lo que encontraron solamente los hizo sonreír alegres. Yi Jeong tenía en su pecho a su sobrina dormida y a su novia en su hombro, mientras las abrazaba protectoramente a ambas.

-Tal vez pronto nuestra pequeña tenga una prima o un primo con quien jugar- Dijo el mayor de los So

-Tal vez, es solo cuestión de tiempo-

Definitivamente, So Yi Jeong, Song Woo Bin, Yoon Ji Hoo y Goo Jun Pyo ya no eran los niños malcriados de antes. Pronto comenzarían a formar sus propias familias.

A/N: Este estuvo más corto y no tan alocado como el primero de F4 y un bebé pero aun así espero que les guste como a mí me dio gusto escribirlo.


End file.
